Une vie révélée
by amel2647
Summary: Brittany est nouvelle. Elle fait la rencontre d'une jeune femme mystérieuse, Santana. Brittany apprendra que celle-ci lui cache un certain nombre de choses. Choses qui au final, ne lui plairont pas. Mais alors pas du tout !
1. Prologue

**_Prologue _**

Nouveau lycée, nouveaux amis. Nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie. Tout simplement. La vie m'avait toujours souri à moi, Brittany Pierce. De ma naissance à aujourd'hui, le sourire n'avait jamais quitté mon visage. Pas un seul instant. Mes parents en avaient marre de San Francisco, et ont alors décidé de quitter cette grande ville pour une autre, plus petite. C'est ainsi que les quatre membres de la famille Pierce se sont retrouvés à Lima, dans l'Ohio.

Mon premier jour à McKinley a été une vraie réussite. Enfin, cela dépend de quel point de vue. En effet, comme à chaque fois que je me rendais quelqu'un part, je faisais tourner les têtes vers moi. Au sens littérale du terme, et sans aucune prétention de ma part. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas à me plaindre de mes gènes, et que ma beauté n'était plus à prouver. Les gens disent souvent que je dégage un charme certain, et quiconque m'aperçoit veut de moi dans son lit.

Les lycéens de McKinley n'ont pas échappé à cela. Je fus abordée par par un nombre incalculable de personnes, garçons et filles. Je reçus de nombreuses propositions, certaines à la limite du décent, et d'autres carrément repoussante.

De toutes ces propositions reçues dans la journée, je n'en ai retenu qu'une seule : celle de rentrer dès à présent dans la club des Cheerleaders, les Cheerios. Ce club me semblait vraiment attrayant, et puis j'aime beaucoup leur uniforme, il faut l'admettre. Alors quand j'ai reçu cette opportunité de la part de la capitaine en personne, Quinn Fabray de son nom, je n'ai pas hésité une minute.


	2. Chapitre premier

**_Chapitre premier : Prendre ses marques_**

- Salut la nouvelle.

- Oh, bonjour Quinn. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- C'est ça ouais. Entraînement à 12h30 au gymnase. Si t'as le malheur d'arriver en retard, je te le ferai regretter, c'est clair ?

Sur ce, la jeune blonde s'en alla, sans me laisser une chance de répliquer. Apparemment, cela n'allait pas être si facile que ça de s'intégrer dans l'équipe. Moi qui pensais, à tort, je le reconnais maintenant, que comme on m'avait proposé une place dès les premières heures de mon arrivée, c'était dans la poche. Je me suis trompée. C'était sûrement du à mon physique. Encore une fois. Pour ne pas changer.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Miss Fabray est, disons, assez frustrée ces derniers temps.

- Frustrée ?

- Oui, une histoire assez étrange quand tu la connais. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

- Si tu le dis …

- Au fait, moi c'est Kurt. Kurt Hummel.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Bri …

- Je sais qui tu es. Tu es la nouvelle. Tout le monde ne parle que de toi depuis quelques semaines. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une nouvelle élève débarque après la rentrée.

- Oui j'imagine que ça doit changer de vos habitudes.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Mais c'est surtout que tout le monde connaît quasiment tout le monde ici. Donc forcément, tu attires les regards curieux, et avides de nouvelle chaire fraîche.

- Comme partout.

- Je ne connais qu'ici, mais autrement, oui, sûrement comme partout. Et dis-moi, j'ai appris que tu étais rentrée chez les Cheerios. Tu aimes la danse alors ?

- Plus que tout oui. Quand je danse, je ne pense à rien d'autre. La danse, c'est ce qui fait que je me sens moi-même tu comprends ?

- Tout à fait. Pour moi c'est le chant. Je n'imagine pas un futur dans musique. C'est dingue ein' ?

- Alors tu dois sûrement faire parti du Glee club …

- C'est exact. Et je remarque que vu ta façon d'en parler, on t'a déjà mis en garde contre les gens comme moi. Je vais donc te laisser à tes occupations, et ne plus t'importuner. Ce fut un plaisir de vous parler Mlle Pierce.

Sur ce, le jeune homme se retourna sans attendre. Je me sentais affreusement mal. Enfin quelqu'un qui venait me parler pour s'intéresser à moi. Juste à moi. C'est vrai quoi, je ne connaît pas ce garçon, et pas une seule fois ses yeux avaient quittés mon visage. Il semblait vraiment vouloir en apprendre plus sur moi, sur ma personnalité, sur qui je suis, et voilà comment je le remercie.

- Attends !

Aucune réponse. Le garçon allait vraiment vite, et il m'était impossible désormais de le suivre. Je ne connaissais pas encore le lycée assez bien, et les couloirs me semblaient être un véritable dédale géant. De ce fait, j'ai vite fait de perdre la trace de ce Kurt. Je vais devoir me rattraper, et j'ai une petite idée de comment : s'inscrire au glee club, et leur prouver qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de ce que les autres pensent. Peu importe ce que pensent les autres, ce que pense Quinn, au final, c'est moi qui décide.

La matinée s'est bien passée dans l'ensemble. Si l'on excepte le fait que tout le monde a rigolé de moi en cours. Encore une fois. Les cours. Mon point faible. J'arrive pas. Je ne sais rien, et je ne retiens pas grand-chose de ce que l'on m'enseigne. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais plus j'essayais, moins je n'y arrivais. Alors j'ai tout simplement abandonné.

Je ne vois pas les choses de la même manière que mes camarades. Je n'ai pas la même vision de la vie. Je refuse de penser à de mauvaises, comme la guerre, aux orages, les prises d'otage. Tout ça quoi. Je préfère parler de fleurs, parler amour. Je pense que c'est ce qui me différencie des autres. Mais personne ne veut comprendre ça. Pour eux, je ne suis que la blonde stupide mais incroyablement bien foutue. Je ne suis rien d'autre. Et des fois j'en ai marre.


	3. Chapitre deuxième

**_Chapitre deuxième : Bienvenue au club_**

J'étais derrière la porte. J'écoutais ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Quelqu'un chantait. Je ne voulais pas interrompre cette personne. Une voix de femme. Une voix puissante c'est sûr. Ce ne pouvait être que Rachel Berry, la star du glee club. Quinn m'avait déjà parlé d'elle. Si je devais l'écouter, je devrais l'éviter comme la peste, et lui lancer des slushies de temps en temps. Mais ce n'est absolument pas dans mes intentions. Je suis contre ce genre de traitement.

La chanson était terminée depuis quelques secondes, et des applaudissements se faisaient entendre. Mais je n'osais toujours pas entrer. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Puis prenant mon courage à deux mains, je consentis enfin à ouvrir cette porte. Evidemment, tout le monde me regardait. Tout le monde, soit les élèves,et le professeur, Mr. Shuester.

- Euh … bonjour.

- Bonjour ! Comment t'appelles-tu ? Et que viens-tu faire ici ?

- En fait je … je m'appelle Brittany Pierce. Et je suis ici pour plusieurs choses. Je venais avant tout pour m'excuser auprès de Kurt. Tu sais pour l'autre jour. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de terminer, et je tenais à ce que tu saches que tu as tout compris de travers, et que je ne pense pas un seul mot de ce que tu as dit.

Ce dernier acquiesça. Il me regardait comme ci j'étais un monstre venu d'une autre planète. Mais au fond de lui, on pouvait voir qu'il était heureux de son entrée.

- Et ensuite, je me demandais si … enfin … si il y avait encore de la place pour moi dans votre club ?

- Oh eh bien …

- Je sais que je ne chante pas très bien, mais je suis une excellence danseuse ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas pour me venter, loin de là. Mais j'aimerais vraiment m'inscrire ici, et apprendre à vous connaître. Je veux dire … ce serait sympa … non ?

- Très bien. Chante-nous tout de même quelque chose, que je puisse me faire une idée de tes capacités.

- Aucun problème. Alors je vais vous chanter euh … Ah ! « Run the world (Girls) ».

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les musiciens ont commencé à jouer de leurs instruments, lançant le début de cette chanson. J'y mettais toute ma concentration. Je faisais vraiment du mieux que je pouvais, et j'espérais sincèrement que le résultat était correct. Je chantais, et je dansais en même temps. Je ne faisais attention à rien d'autre. Le monde avait cessé de tourner. J'étais dans mon propre univers, dans ma bulle, dans mon monde.

Une fois ma prestation terminée, je n'osais plus rien dire. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, pas d'applaudissements comme tout à l'heure. Personne ne parlait. Personne ne bougeait. Ils me regardaient tous, et honnêtement elle se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Ca me faisait même carrément flipper. Finalement, Mr. Shuester se leva, et pris enfin la parole.

- Je pense parler au nom de tous. Bienvenue dans la famille Brittany !

C'est seulement à ce moment que tout le monde applaudit et vint se jeter sur moi. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. J'étais heureuse. J'avais été acceptée. Je faisais partie du glee club. Les gens d'ici étaient bien plus chaleureux que ceux des Cheerios.

- Alors c'est toi la nouvelle ?

- Où est-ce que tu étais avant ?

- Tu pourras m'apprendre à bouger comme toi ? J'ai un peu de mal en danse ?

- Un peu ? Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?

- Oui bon ça va ein', j'essaie de m'améliorer …

- Tu as quoi comme cours ?

- Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux ?

- Ca te dirait une petite gâterie ?

Ah … Comme quoi. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.


	4. Chapitre troisième

**_Chapitre troisième : Une rencontre abracadabrante_**

Je suis en retard. Même très en retard. Il ne me reste que quelques minutes avant mon premier cours de la journée, et je ne suis toujours pas encore rentrée dans le lycée. Quelle idée j'ai eu de me coucher aussi tard aussi ! C'est donc dans une dernière tentative de sprint que je me dirige vers ma salle de classe, sans même passer par la case casier. Pas le temps, pas le temps.

Mais évidemment, au détour d'un couloir, l'inévitable se produit : il a fallu que je fonce dans quelqu'un, que ce quelqu'un ait les bras chargés de livres, et que le tout s'écroule au sol. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de revenir sur mes pas, et ainsi venir en aide à la malchanceuse.

- Excuse-moi. Vraiment. Je suis en retard, et je n'ai pas fait attention. Tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille me regardait sans un mot. Elle était plutôt gênée qu'autre chose. Elle me répondit vaguement par un petit "oui", tout en ramassant ses affaires. En la voyant ainsi, toute timide, et même presque apeurée, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui trouver un air adorable. Cette fille était vraiment adorable.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Tu es nouvelle ici ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Santana … C'est ma deuxième année ici …

- Vraiment ? Pourtant Quinn m'a parlé de tout le monde, et elle n'a jamais mentionné une certaine Santana.

- … 'suis pas sûre que la grande Quinn Fabray, ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, ne m'ait remarquée ne serait-ce qu'une seconde …

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Quelqu'un a forcément remarqué un visage tel que le tien !

Je ne comprenais pas son comportement. A vrai dire, j'étais complètement stupéfiée par ce que je voyais devant moi. Comment une si jolie femme comme elle pouvait avoir aussi peu confiance en elle ? Comment un visage aussi ravissant que le sien pouvait être dépourvu de tout sourire ? De toute joie ? Je suis sûre que des dizaines de jeunes filles devaient se trouver jalouses de Santana.

Ladite Santana qui est en train de me regarder. Ladite Santana qui ramasse son dernier livre. Ladite qui s'en retourne, et s'en va, me laissant seule dans ce couloir. C'est avec peine que j'entends sa réponse, sa dernière phrase. Elle murmure tellement bas que je pense rêver la moitié de ses mots.

- Parce que personne ne sait qui je suis. Après tout, qui pourrait bien s'intéresser à la misérable Santana Lopez ?

Je suis, mais alors carrément, abasourdie par ce que j'entends. Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance en soi là, mais une sous-estimation totale ! Cette jeune femme ne sait absolument pas de quoi elle est capable, c'est certain. Elle doit se sentir affreusement seule pour avoir sorti une phrase pareille. Il y a forcément quelqu'un dans ce lycée qui s'intéresse à elle, qui sait qui elle est. Cela ne peut en être autrement.

Mais plus j'y pense, et plus j'ai des doutes. Une malheureuse rencontre au détour d'un couloir, et voilà déjà que cette Santana Lopez occupe toutes mes pensées. Avec tout ça, j'ai complètement oublié mon empressement de ce matin. Tant pis pour mon retard. Je ne vais pas m'en faire pour si peu. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je me suis fixée une nouvelle mission. Mission qui porte le nom de Santana Lopez.

Je veux tout savoir d'elle, et je trouverai réponses à mes questions.


End file.
